In The Locker Room
by DownWithAllMarySues
Summary: Haru has loved and wanted Rin for a long time. What will be revealed when Rin gives him a chance? THIS SUMMARY IS VERY MISSLEADING, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. Pure smut. OOC.


**This is the both the first fanfiction that I've created that is more than 500 words long and the first smut fic that I have ever written. I apologise if any important factors are missing or if you find any spelling/grammar errors. Constructive criticism is more than welcome, but flames are not. **

**This, as I mentioned in the summary, is pure smut. There is no storyline~**

**~[x]~**

Haruka gasped as he felt Rin's hands climb down his bare back, starting at the back of his neck and following the bumps of his backbone down to the skin just above his tight-fitting swimsuit.

"R-rin…" Haru whispered, moaning lightly as the crimson-haired male caressed the sensitive skin beneath his black shorts before he harshly gripped Nanase's ass. He removed one of his hands from the pale flesh in order to pull down the noirette's shorts, using said hand soon after to tease the black pubic hair above the smaller man's cock. Haruka groaned quietly at the treatment he was receiving, just loud enough for it to be heard in the quiet locker room.

Of course this was far from what would be considered 'normal' behavior from Haru, as the quiet male would have at least put up a fight if he had been touched by anyone else. However, it is no secret that he had more than a few weaknesses when it came to the red shark. Sometimes, though he would never admit it, he found himself craving Rin's touch.

Haruka craved his cock as well; he had for many years, but on lonely nights in his empty house he would have to settle for only his fingers. He would imagine Rin stretching him as he masturbated, he could hear the other man chuckle as he fingered his own ass, thrusting the digits in and out. He would dream at night of Rin fucking him raw, the man in his fantasy whispering lewd words into his ear in the process.

Whenever the noirette woke up with sperm-soaked bed sheets in the morning he wouldn't be affected, since he had accepted his feelings for the man long ago. He believed that his fantasies would never become reality, though he wished with all of his being that he could just get a taste.

And now, his wish has been granted.

"A-ah!" Haru moaned as Rin's hand finally made contact with his cock, rubbing the tip and dipping his fingernail into the slit. The taller male knew that the blue dolphin's legs would give out soon, so using the hand that had a firm grip on Haru's ass, he lifted his partner so the man could wrap his long legs around his clothed waist.

The moaned in unison as their erections brushed against each other through the cloth. Desperate to get more contact, Rin moved forward until Haru's back hit the wall, panting heavily as he ground his hard cock against Haru's.

"Ri-rin," the smaller male gasped. "_Please_."

Said man chuckled, leaning forward until their noses touched. "Please what,_ Haru-chan_?"

Slightly put off by the nickname, Haruka groaned, "P-please fuck me until I can't stand..." before moaning and adding with the tiniest of smirks, "Rin-rin."

It seemed that was all that it took to throw the shark over the edge, as he smashed their lips together with enough force to bruise them, grinding their hips together roughly. Rin swiped his tongue across his partner's lips, asking for entrance which was granted without hesitation. He shoved his tongue into the beautiful, blue-eyed male's mouth, exploring every corner of it with his tongue as his fingers made their way to Haruka's puckered hole.

He met little resistance when he forced a digit inside, which surprised him to say the least, but he chose to ignore this detail until he had pleased both Haru and himself. A second finger then joined the first, the third following soon after as he needlessly stretched and scissored the smaller man.

When he broke free of Haru's lips to breathe, he found himself captived by the scene before him. The blue eyes of his companion were dark and glazed over with lust, his lips slightly parted with a small droplet of saliva slowly making it's way to his chin. His black hair was messy and parted in a way that allowed Rin to see all of his face, revealing his forehead and perfect, thin eyebrows. He looked feminine, but was unmistakably a male.

Rin leaned forward once more to press his forehead against Haruka's, kissing his lips gently before moving to the left to whisper in his ear.

_"I think I love you Nanase Haruka."_

"I-I..."

Rin had already pulled his erect cock out by the time that the other male recovered from shock, and had the head of the large organ pressed to his entrance, apparently waiting for a response. Haru pushed back against it as he tried to string together the words that he needed, managing to get the head in as a moan erupted from his mouth.

"I l-love you too, I have for a long-" The noirette paused and gasped as he forced more of Rin's cock inside of him, "...T-time!"

That was all that the crimson-haired male needed as he forced himself completely inside of Haru and pounded into him without mercy, the speed gradually increasing as every moan and gasp his partner let out urged him on.

"Ri-in, pl-" He stuttered as he tried to speak in between thrusts. "Ah!-Hard-er!"

Rin was completely losing control now, thrusting as fast and as hard as he could into the teen as he felt that his release was close, but he never wanted this to end. He felt Haru tense as he hit his prostate dead on, squeezing his cock in a way that drove him wild.

"A-Ah! R-rin, there!" Haru moaned, pushing back against him and attempting to meet his fast-paced thrusts.

Rin gladly complied as he slid to the floor, getting on his knees as he lifted Haruka's hips so he could pound directly into his prostate. The noirette's moans and gasps now came after every thrust, as Rin was torturing his prostate at an almost inhuman speed. He knew that Haru was close and-being the competitive shark that he is-he grabbed ahold of Haru's cock and jerked him off in time with his thrusts, determined to make him cum first.

"Ah! O-oh!" The teen was screaming now, and Rin was sure that his voice would be sore for a while. Haruka's walls tightened around the redhead as he moaned Rin's name, his sticky white cum landing on both his and his partner's stomaches. The tight walls around him did nothing to slow Rin's pace as he continued to thrust heavily into the moaning mess beneath him.

Rin smiled smugly when he saw that Haruka was getting hard once more, though his thrusts were starting to get erratic as he was nearing his climax. He let himself moan as he came, a faint gasp of Haru's name the only word to leave his lips as filled him up completely.

"Ri-iin..." the smaller man moaned, grabbing Rin's forearms as if he wanted to prevent him from pulling out. The dolphin slowly moved one hand down to his own entrance to push a finger in with the cock that was already inside of him, adding two more as he gasped at the pleasurable feeling. Using his free hand, Haru palmed at his semi-hard cock.

The redhead was stunned to say the least, he was surprized that the teen even had the energy to move, let alone attempt to pleasure himself enough to climax a second time. Of course that didn't mean that Rin wasn't shamelessly arroused by it, but he had to wonder if Haru had ever done this before. That definitely wouldn't make Rin stop liking him, but he would try to find and kill the person who took his beloved's virginity before he got a chance to. "Hey Haru..."

"A-ah! Hm?"

"Have... you ever done it with anyone before?" Rin asked, almost missing the confused look on the other man's face.

'What is he... Oh.' Nanase knew that the complete answer to this question would be difficult for him to say without sounding like a total pervert, but if he said only half of the truth he knew that Rin would get the answer out of him one way or another. "N-not with another guy..."

The crimson-haired man had to hold in a chuckle at his obvious lie, "Why would your ass-hole be so loose if you just did it with a girl? Girls don't have penises, Haru."

"I know! N-not with a girl either, alone." The noirette's face heated up considerably as he saw the expression on Rin's face when realization sank in.

"Y-you mean you-" Matsuoka stuttered as his cheeks began to flush, before he smiled brightly at Haru. "No one has ever taken you before then?"

"N-no..."

Rin leaned forward and kissed his blushing swimmer, "Good, because I won't let anyone else have you, you are mine now and I am yours." He glanced at the now bright window in the locker room as he pulled out of him, "But the others should be here soon, so we have to clean up now."

**~[END]~**


End file.
